


Or Be Drowned in Blissful Confusion [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the prompt: Kris/Adam AU. Adam and Kris are in high school. Adam starts a gay/straight alliance and Katy and her friends want to join. Katy is dating Kris, and she makes him come along. He realizes he has feelings for Adam/is gay/etc. Something about them working together in the GSA, too, if you can.</p><p>A podfic of Or Be Drowned in Blissful Confusion, written by anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or Be Drowned in Blissful Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3678) by anonymous. 



> THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!! Both the podfic and the fic itself are WIPs. Podfic cover by orbedrowned.

**Download:** [Part 1 MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion%2001-paraka.mp3) ||| [Part 1 M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion%2001-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 22:52

**Download:** [Complete (so far) MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion-paraka.zip) ||| [Complete (so far) M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 43:59


	2. Chapter 2

**Download:** [Part 2 MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion%2002-paraka.mp3) ||| [Part 2 M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Or%20Be%20Drowned%20in%20Blissful%20Confusion%2002-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 21:06


End file.
